


Time to face the music

by AshleyKate98



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, M/M, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Mates, kids fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyKate98/pseuds/AshleyKate98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles coming home for her dads wedding after disappearing 5 years ago and she has a few surprises with her. Will she forgive Derek for breaking her heart? Will the pack forgive her for disappearing? What will happen when secrets are revealed and a old friend comes back into town?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fan fic so be kind please. I hope you enjoy leave comments below on what you think about it.

Stiles never thought she would ever came back to Beacon Hills, not after how everything ended but here she was driving pass the welcome to Beacon Hills sign. She always thought they should add “If you hear a bump in the night run” but her dad told her he would arrest her if she did. As the town came into site she looked in her mirror at the back seat and saw that the twins were fast asleep. Hadley had hold of her pink unicorn and was facing the window looking so peaceful in her car seat, was as Ainsley was spilling out of his seat with his stuffed turtle on the floor of the car.  
5 years ago  
Stiles was almost jumping out of her skin with excitement. Derek was coming home today after being away for two months and she couldn’t wait to tell him that she was pregnant. After they defeated the alpha pack Derek and Stiles got closer together, they spent the hole two weeks before he left with his sister Cora for New York together and the last night before he left they took things to a whole new level and now she was pregnant with twins.  
As Stiles ran up the stairs to the loft she found the loft door not closed all the way and she could hear noises inside. With panic setting in Stiles ripped open the door and ran inside towards the noise and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw what was making the noise. Derek having sex with some women, the women saw Stiles and screamed scrambling away from Derek while pulling the sheet over her. “Stiles!” Derek yelled in surprise when he saw her. As Stiles stood there staring at the two of them she felt her heart break. “How co.. could you Derek?” Stiles cried, tears fall down her face as she stared at him. “How could I what Stiles we fucked once we’re not in a relationship.” He yelled at her. Stiles felt like she had been punched had she imagined it all. “Get out of my apartment and don’t come back.” He snarled at her. Stiles couldn’t see even of the man she was fallen in love with as she stared at him. She turned on the heels and walked out. Stiles last till graduation before she got the hell out of Beacon Hills seeing to two of them together was crushing her a she had to think of what was best for her and her babies.  
If it wasn’t for the fact her dad was getting married she wouldn’t have came back to town. Melissa and the Sheriff were the only ones to know about the twins she couldn’t risk the pack telling Derek and him trying to take them from her. Stiles pulled into the driveway of her childhood home it was late and the police cruiser was sitting in the driveway and her dad was standing at the front door with the biggest smile on his face. Stiles got out of the car as her dad was striding towards her he caught her up him a hug “Oh it’s good to have you home kiddo.” He said as he kissed her scalp. “It’s good to be home dad” Stiles said with a shaky voice.


	2. Daddy I'm a witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. Leave comments on what you think

Stiles came down the stairs in the morning barley awake to find her dad cooking in the kitchen. “Morning” yawned Stiles as she headed for the coffee maker. “Morning kiddo I’m almost finished with breakfast, I thought once the kids got up and had breaky we could take them to the park get rid of some of that energy they built up from being in the car all day yesterday. How does that sound?”  
“Sounds good they will love it but do you mind if you just take Hadley to the park yourself? I have to take Ainsley go see Deaton.” Stiles says as she makes her coffee.  
“Is something wrong with Ainsley? You said you wouldn’t know if the twins were werewolves till they were five, did the shift or something.” The sheriff frown at her his face full of concern. Stiles sighs as she moves to take a seat at the table, she felt like everything was starting to press down on her but she had to stay strong for the twins.  
“Dad I.... See....Oh god there is no good way to say this. I’m.... Well you see...” Stiles stumbled to find the right works to tell her dad. The sheriff turned off the stove and moved to take a seat, as the sheriff looked at his daughter he saw how exhaust she really was.  
“Just tell me kiddo, whatever it is we will get through it together.” The sheriff reached across the table and grabbed her hand giving it a reassuring squeeze.  
“Okay I am a witch or a spark as Deaton likes to call me. We found out I had magic inside me when I was playing around with mountain ash, but we didn’t know the full extent of it we were going to do some tests to see how much magic I had but then I got pregnant and left. I found a pack near where I was leaving that helped me get in contact with some one that knew about magic and helped me learn how the control and use my magic. In return for helping me I helped keep the pack safe, a pack tried to take over the territory and I help defeat them. With doing that I started to get a reputation and things started to jump out of nowhere to see if they could kill me. Are you keeping up with me?”  
Stiles looked up at the sheriff and saw that he looked hurt and concerned. The sheriff ran a hand down his face, taking a deep breath in while he did so. “Why didn’t you tell me you were in trouble I would have done something to help. What about the twins are they safe?”  
“I’m sorry daddy I thought I could handle it on my own and I have been but Ainsley shifted the other week, and it’s was hard to keep an eye out for danger and eye on the twins as they do normal things and now I have to keep an eye out for Ainsley sifting. I am also worried about the full moon at the end of the week it will be his first.” Stiles finished in a rush while not making I contact with her father the entire time ashamed that she had failed.  
“Oh kiddo why didn’t you tell me you don’t have to do this on your own you know. So this is what we are going to do, I’m going to finish making breakfast while you go wake up the twins and get them ready. Then I’ll take Hadley to the park while you go to Deaton’s with Ainsley.” The sheriff said as he stands Stiles jumps out of her seat and hugs her dad tight “Thank you daddy” she sniffled.

 

As she climbed the stairs she couldn’t help but be glad to be home with her dad. Stiles reached the doorway to her old room and looked inside to find that Ainsley had pushed Hadley of the bed and she was curled up on the floor. Stiles chuckled as she moved into the room to pick Hadley up, holding Hadley close to her chest she started humming as she moved to the bed. Ainsley stirred on the bed rolling over and hiding his face under the pillow as if that would bloke out the sound of his mother’s voice.  
Hadley’s fluttered open as she started to wake. “Come on baby it’s time to wake up.” Stiles said as she stared down at the twins, Hadley yawned and stretched before cuddling into Stiles. “Morning Mummy” Hadley’s voice thick with sleep as she curled into her mum as far as she could get. “Morning princess did you sleep well?” Stiles asked, Hadley nodded as she yawned again. “Why don’t you go use the bathroom while I wake your brother up.”  
“Okay mummy” Hadley said as she crawled off her mums lap and onto the floor. Stiles lays down beside Ainsley and started running her fingers over his back to wake him up. “Ainsley breaky is almost ready sweetie if you don’t wake up Hadley will eat it all.” With that Ainsley rolled over to face his mum. “I’ll bite her if she eats my breaky.” He grumbled, as he snuggled in to his mum for his morning cuddle. “You will not grumpy pumpkin. When Hadley gets out of the bathroom, you go have your turn and don’t forget to put the seat back down.” Stiles says as she untangles her shelf and stands up heading for the guest bedroom where her stuff was.  
As she got to the hall way Hadley stepped out of the bathroom wide awake. “Go get dressed please princess then go down to the kitchen and say morning to pop, you to Ainsley.” Stiles said as she stepped into the guest room closing the door.


	3. Time to vist the doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple thing of visiting the doctor takes a turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the kudos and comments. I hope to be posting everyday or every other day depending on how busy I get. Hope you enjoy leave comments on what you think.

Stiles pulled into a parking space outside the vets, she turned off the engine with a sigh. “It’s time to face the music.” Stiles muttered to herself, stepping out of the car Stiles breathed in deep giving herself a moment to catch her bearings. Ainsley opened the back door of the car jumping out, “Mummy what’s wrong?” Ainsley asked as he moved beside Stiles looking up at his mum face filled with concern.  
“Nothing sweetie it’s just been a very long time since mummy was here, it brings back a lot of memories. Came on we need to see the Doctor Deaton.” Stiles says as she shuts the back door of the car taking Ainsley’s hand. As Stiles pushes the door to the vets open Ainsley says “Mummy I smell something.”  
“Hmmm what’s that sweetie?” Stiles to lost in her own mind to pay much attention to Ainsley. Stiles steps up to the reception desk to find it empty, “Pumpkin do you want to ring the bell?” Stiles asked leaning down to pick Ainsley up so he could do just that. As they waited for someone to answer Ainsley starts sniffing around, his face all scrunched up with concentration.  
“Sweetie what are you doing?” Stiles chuckles, she hears someone coming down the hall way towards the reception area but she is too busy staring at Ainsley to take much notice. “Mummy I smell a wolf!” Ainsley starts jumping up and done. Panic fills Stiles she grabs Ainsley pushing him behind her turning around to face the threat, only to find Scott and Isaac staring at her.

 

“Stiles!” Scott yells running forward to hug her, Stiles flinches causing her magic to fleur up sending Scott fling backwards. Ainsley starts wolfing out in fear causing him the claw Stiles, Stiles yelps at the sharp sting in her hand. She crouches down the Ainsley’s level looking him in the eye.  
“Ainsley look at me you have to calm down before you hurt yourself, I’m okay mummy was surprised is all.” Ainsley starts to cry as he gets overwhelmed, Stile gathers him close to her chest humming to him and slowly rocking them side to side. Stiles hears her phone ringing in her pocket, she shuffles around to grab it answering it without looking to see who it is.   
“STILES! Oh thank god are you okay? Hadley started freaking out, yelling out for you and Ainsley I thought something might have happened.” The sheriff yells down the line sound frantic.  
“We’re okay dad there was a mishap is all, is Hadley okay? Put her on the phone.” Stiles clutches at the phone with one hand while the other one is holding Ainsley tightly to her chest.  
“Mummy ar....are y...you o..kay?” Hadley sobs, Stiles closes her eyes as she feels tears threatening to fall.   
“Yeah sweetie I’m okay, mummy had a surprise is all. What about you are you okay?” Stiles looks down to see Ainsley had shifted back, and now was concentrating on his sister’s voice.   
“I’m okay mummy but I think you should come back now.” Hadley stats sound calmer. Stiles chuckles “We will be back soon I promise, I have to go sweetie but are you sure your okay?”  
“Yes mummy pop said we can go get a milkshake. Love you bye mummy”  
“Bye sweetie” says smiles down at the phone as she hangs up. She looks up from her phone and freezes, she finds all her old pack staring at her but worst of all Derek is standing there with red glowing eyes.   
“Mummy?” Ainsley whispers causing her to break eye contact with Derek, looking down at Ainsley she finds him frowning at her “I want a milkshake too, can I have one?”   
Stiles smiles at him “Of course pumpkin.”


	4. Mummy are you okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go over well with the pack. What happens when Derek and Stiles came face to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys think I spent a lot of time going back and forward with this chapter.

“Miss Stilinski how can I help you?” Asked Deaton as he pushed his through the pack Stiles looked up at Deaton, she clear her throat nervously “I was hoping I could talk to you in private.”

“That’s all you have to say?” Lydia yelled causing Ainsley and Stiles to tense up. Stiles eyes flicked to Derek then Ainsley then to Lydia, “Look guys I..... See... the thing is....”Stiles mumbled trying to come up with the words to make things better but not knowing what to say.  
“Leave my mummy alone!” Ainsley growled, pushing his way in front of his mum as he shifted. Stiles scrambled to get a hold of Ainsley forgetting about the cut on her hand that was getting blood everywhere.

“ENOUGH” roared Derek with his alpha voice causing the beta to submit. Stiles flew into a rage seeing her son cowering on the floor whimpering, Stiles eyes turned bright green as her magic flowed through her body. She glided a few centimetres of the floor towards Derek, with a fling of her hand she sent the rest of the pack. She stretched her hand out in front of her, Derek felt horror fill him as he found he couldn’t breathe as if someone was choking him yet Stiles was some meters away. 

“Don’t you ever try that again or it will be the last thing you do.” Stiles stated calmly, Derek nodded while gasping for breath. Stiles felt relief flood through her and with relief she felt her head clear lowering herself to the ground Stiles let go of the hold she had Derek in.  
Ainsley crawled his way over to his mum, making sure to keep his mum between him and the alpha. “I am sorry if I hurt any of you we will be going now.” Stiles says cautiously as she edges her way toward the doorway keeping Ainsley behind her. When she thinks she is home free Deaton yells out franticly “Stiles wait!” 

She turns to find him pushing himself to his feet from where he had landed after she threw him across the room.   
“Wait” he huffs straitening himself up to his full high getting control of himself. “You came to see me for a reason, why don’t you come on back I can fix up your hand while we talk?” He asks cautiously, Stiles nods at him her eyes flickering over the rest of the pack. The packs faces range from surprise to hurt but she could see some angry coming through.   
“I will contract you Derek if I come across any new information.” Deaton says dismissing the pack. 

 

Stiles was sitting on a steel table in one of the back rooms and Deaton fixed her hand up while Ainsley was curled up on her other side watching with interesting. Stiles smiled down fondly at him shaking her head a little he was differently her kid, her dad always said the her kids would be worse than her it makes her shutter with the thought of what they will get up to. Hadley had Derek’s seriousness but had her mother’s mischief in her as well which could be a deadly combination when she is a teen.

“So how can I help you Miss Stilinski?” Deaton asks as he disinfects her hand.  
“I was wondering if I could get some things from you like mountain ash and mistletoe and white oak, basically anything with magical properties but I need those three the most.” Deaton looked up at her with surprise.   
“White oak might take awhile but I can get the rest by the end of the week.”

“ I...... see..... This will be Ainsleys first full moon and I was wondering also...... I know that if...... if he goes through his first moon without an Alpha he will be an omega but I was wondering if that would affect him mentally.” Stiles sighs and slumps forward when she finishes, it’s a relief to finally say her worst fears out loud. She won’t but her son in danger physically or mentally.

“Without pack bonds Ainsley wolf will turn feral he will became a danger to himself and others. He needs a pack it would be better if he had blood ties to that pack. Can I ask who his father is?” Deaton asks as he finishes bandaging Stiles hands.  
“You can always ask.” Stiles sasses as she takes her hand from Deaton.

“I am only trying to help you Stiles, I might be able to get in contact with the Ainsley’s fathers alpha.”   
Stiles sighs staring up at the ceiling when she hears this little voice. “My daddy is here I can smell him.” Stiles head whips around to look at Ainsley in shock.


	5. Welcome home honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Scott turns up at her door step?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks every on foe commenting and kudos!  
> This chapter turned out differently then I had originally planed but I think it's better.

Stiles got home to find her dad past out in his chair and Hadley laying on the floor colouring. “Hey princess.” Stiles whispered sitting down on the floor, Hadley looks up at her mum and smiles. “Hi mummy I’m glad your back. Pop fell asleep so we have to be very quiet.” Hadley whispers.  
“Yes we do need to be very quiet, how about you come with me to the kitchen and I’ll make same lunch.” Stiles says as she gets off the floor.

Stiles sits down at the table with the kids about to eat the sandwiches she just made when there was a knock at the door. “You to eat you lunch while I answer that.” Moving to the front door Stiles heard her dad start to stir in the lounge room. Stiles opened the front door to find Melissa, Scoot and Isaac on the other side.  
“Welcome home honey.” Melissa says hugging Stiles.  
“Thanks dad’s asleep in his chair, if you want to see your husband to be.” Stiles says as she moves out of the way of the door. Melissa heads for the lounge room yelling “John wake up!” Stiles couldn’t help but chuckled when she heard her dad grumbling about being woken up.  
Scott lightly coughed getting Stiles attention; Stiles waved them in as she moved to the kitchen feeling the need to be close to the twins. Stiles had just taken a seat when her dad walked in followed by everyone else; the twins looked around at everyone feeling the tension in the air. The sheriff cleared his throat “Why don’t Melissa and I take the kids for a walk.” The twins looked to their mum, Stiles nodded and off they went.

Stiles kept playing with her food while Scott and Isaac sat down were the twins were. “Where were you Stiles? We tried to track you but we lost your scent, we thought that the witch might have taken you.”   
Stiles head snapped up “What witch?” Stiles watched as Scott and Isaac shared a look, Isaac shock his head at Scott cause him to sigh and shoulders to slump down.  
“We didn’t know that you had just left until your dad told us you were safe, he wouldn’t tell us anything else. Is it because of those kids that you disappeared?” Scott said as he stared at Stiles giving her his best puppy face.   
“Those kids are my kids Scott.” Stiles heard Scott suck in a breath and Isaac gasped in shock, Stiles stood up and started cleaning up the mess on the table unable to sit still anymore.  
“Who’s the dad?” Isaac asks.  
“Why did you leave? Why did you leave me?” Scott whispers, Stiles turns to find Scott staring down at the table with pain written all over his face.   
“I had to leave for myself and my babies; it wasn’t safe for us here physically and mentally.”  
“What do you mean it wasn’t safe I would have protected you, the pack would have protected you. You should have come to me or Derek.” Scott says stubbornly, Stiles walks over to Scott and lifting Scott’s face to look at her.

“You couldn’t have protected me from myself, out of all the threats out there to me and the twins I was the biggest one. I wasn’t stable after everything we had been through none of us was, I needed help and I got it but I couldn’t get it here.”   
“Are you back to stay?” Scott asked Stiles pulled him into a tight hug.  
“I don’t know if we will stay but we are here for the wedding but even if we don’t stay we will stay in touch.” Stiles said over his shoulder her throat thick with emotions.


	6. Dereks the father!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a good night takes a turn for the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment on what you think I love reading them.

By the time the Sheriff, Melissa and the twins got back Stiles, Scott and Isaac were sitting on the lounge watching a movie. The twins ran and jumped on their mum settling down to watch the TV too. Once the movie finished the sheriff came into the lounge room, “Why don’t I go pick us up some dinner? Are you and Isaac stay for dinner?” Asked the Sheriff.

“I’ll stay but Isaac has parent teacher interview tonight.” Scott says as he leaves the room.  
“What do you do Isaac?” Stiles asks as she untangles herself from the twins.  
“I’m a school therapist; I work for the high school. I should be going night all” Isaac says he heads for the front door.  
Stiles stands and looks at the twins as the slouch all over the couch, “Hadley can you go for a shower please, once you come out I’ll fix up your hair.” Following Hadley out of the room she catches Isaac and Scott making out, squeaking with surprise she pushes Hadley up the stair she can hear the boys laughing below. Once Stiles had a turned on the shower and gotten Hadley a towel she headed back down to the kitchen. 

She could hear Melissa and Ainsley talking in the lounge room, she found Scott in the kitchen getting a drink from the fridge. “So you and Isaac are together, want to tell me about that?” Stiles smiles as she comes to lean against the sink, Scott close the fridge as rubs the back to his neck with a blush rising up his neck.  
“Umm yeah were engaged been together three years now.” Stiles squealed and moved to take a seat.  
“Congratulations sit down and tell me it all”  
Scott huffed out a laugh as he took a seat across from Stiles. “ Well I guess it starts after Allison and you left I was really depressed and he was there for me, we were sitting on the lounge watching TV after just finished defeating the lasts big bad that had came to town. I looked over at him and blurted out I love you, until I said I didn’t know how true it was.”  
“What he say?”  
Scott laughed “He didn’t say anything he tackled me of the couch and we started to make out and my mum walked in on us. I moved out of home quickly after that.”  
Stiles giggled “When are you getting married have you set a date?”  
“We decided not to have a wedding till I’m finished with school, once I’m a fully qualified vet then we will let the wedding madness consume us. So what have you been doing with yourself?” Scott asks inching forward in this seat with excitement.

“I set up an online company for the supernatural, I have private backs that pay for the initial set up and people pay me to find out more information on certain creatures and because the work isn’t exactly free or danger free it cause a pretty penny for my services.”  
Scott’s mouth was hang open in awe, Stiles could feel a flush creeping up her neck. “I wanted to do something that let me stay home with the twins but all so help them, I couldn’t exactly go to college with the twins.”  
“Do you want to go to college?”  
“I figured I would once the twins started school.”  
“What are the twins’ full names?” Scott asked nervously.  
“You have Hadley Talia Laura Stilinski born first weighing 5 pounds 2 ounces then Ainsley John Dominic Stilinski at 5 pounds and 5 ounces.” Stiles says smiling fondly at the memory.

“Derek’s the father!” Scott whispers startling Stiles out of her day dream.  
“What!” Stiles squawks as she stumbles out of her chair, Scott jumps out of his sending in crashing to the floor.  
“Why else would you give Hadley his mum and sister’s name and Ainsley his dad” Scott yelled “It’s bad enough that you left but you didn’t give him a chance to know he was a father after everything he has been through. How dare you talk about needing to get away because of everything you have been through, did you stop to think about him? Did you? Or are you that selfish? He has been pinning after you all these years, you’re his mate and he lost you.” Scott stormed out of the house almost knocking the Sheriff over on his way out.  
The Ainsley runs into the kitchen wolfed out, the Sheriff carefully walks towards his daughter. “I’m his mate?” Stiles fell to her knees quietly sobbing. 

Stiles pulls herself together enough to get the twins feed and ready for bed, the twins lay in bed waiting for Stiles to read them a bedtime story.  
“Are you guys okay? Today has been a pretty full on day.” Stiles sits down on the edge of the bed.  
“Mummy is our daddy a bad man?” Hadley asks  
“No sweetie he’s not a bad man, he’s just.... god how am I going to put this...... he is a man that’s been through a lot so he’s ruff around the edges but once you get to know him he is a really sweet kind man.”  
“Why are you not with him then?” Ainsley asks his face filled with hope.  
“Derek didn’t want to be with me and that happens and it’s okay.”  
“Mummy you don’t smell okay you smell like Hadley when she falls over.”  
“Hey don’t you mean when you push me over!” Hadley snaps  
“Liar” Ainsley yells starting to fight with his sister, Stiles quickly pulls them apart.  
“Enough! You both know better than that, you do not hit each other or anyone else. What your smelling Ainsley is hurt both physical and emotional, and yes I am hurt by it but that is also okay I know you guys don’t quite understand now but as you get older you will. Now what story would you like me to read to you tonight?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note to anyone who is thinking about uploading their own fic be very careful what buttons you hit, I accidently deleted this chapter as I was trying to post it. lol


	7. Things are starting to fall apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wakes to Hadley's screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys thanks for the lovely comments and the kudos.  
> I'm not very good with grammar and spelling so I'm sorry for the mistakes.  
> Keep leaving comments I love reading them.

Stiles woke to Hadley screaming running out to her, Stiles finds her in the kitchen holding arm. Stiles can see blood gushing down her arm, Stiles races over to apply presser. “What happened?” Stiles asks trying to keep herself calm.  
“Ain....Ainsley h....he lo..lost control, a..and fre...freaked out.” Hadley sobs she lift her other arm and points to the back door, Stiles heart sinks when she sees it open with claw marks in it.  
“Okay Okay think Stiles think...... Hadley needs a hospital once she is taken care of then look for Ainsley.” Stiles mutters under her breath trying to calm the panic attack building inside her.  
“Mu....Mummy I...I’m scared.” Hadley sobs turn ever paler then she was.   
“Hadley you are going to be okay, you’re going into shock is all we need to get you to the hospital. Mummy is going to pick you up all you need to do is hold on to your arm okay were the cuts are.” Stiles picks her up rans her out to the car, once Hadleys inside she realises she doesn’t have her keys or wallet.  
“Hadley sweetie Mummy forgot the keys I will be right back okay?” Stiles waited for her to nod before moving.

Stiles runs into the hospital “Can someone help me?” she yells, a nurse comes running towards her.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“My daughter is bleeding from her arm and she has gone into shock” Stiles says she moves with the nurse. More nurses came to her taking Hadley off her, Stiles try’s to go with but she is stopped by a nurse.  
“Ma’am you need to tell me everything, how did she get the injured? How old is she?” The nurse asks moving Stiles to the waiting room.  
“She is five and I don’t know how she got injured, I woke to her screaming. Why can’t I be with her?”  
“You can once the doctor has seen her and gotten her settled, you would just get in her way. Is there someone you would like us to call, maybe they can bring you some clothes?” With that Stiles looked down at what she is wearing to find her pyjamas completely covered in blood.   
“Melissa McCall she works here can you call her please? When she gets here I’ll go home and clean up.”   
“Of course Melissa is on shift now I’ll call her down.” Once the nurse left Stiles felt the dread set in.

“Where are you Ainsley?” Stiles mutters to herself.  
“Stiles! What happen? Where are the twins?” Melissa rans over to her.  
“Hadley is here and Ainsley I don’t know” Stiles started to cry “Everything is so messed.”  
“Stiles calm down where is Hadley?” Melissa moved putting an arm around Stiles rubbing her back trying to sooth her.   
“They took her and they wouldn’t let me follow. I have to find Ainsley will you stay with Hadley?” Stiles asks as she pulls herself together.  
“Of course sweetie I’ll take care of Hadley, you go find Ainsley.”  
“Thanks” Stiles runs to her car and speeds home she gets inside to hear her phone going off. 

Stiles finds her phone with 3 missed calls on it all from Scott, as she is about to call him back her phone rings again with a number she don’t recognize.   
“Hello?”   
“Stiles? It’s Lydia.”  
“Lydia? Look I don’t have time to talk I...” Lydia cuts her off  
“Your son is here”  
“What? Where? Is he okay? Where are you?” Stiles runs out of the house clutching her phone to her ear.  
“We’re at the old train spot.” With that Lydia hang up. Stiles speeds towards to preserve a police car starts following causing her to panic before she realized it was her dad. Stiles pulled her car beside Derek’s Camaro and runs into the forest, Stiles skids to a stop when she sees Derek cuddling a crying Ainsley.


	8. Time to learn to be human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another face down between Derek and Stiles, who is going to win?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the comments and kudos.

Stiles approaches carefully so not to startle Ainsley once she is on her knees in front of them, she sees Ainsley start to sniff the air picking up her scent. Ainsley freaks scrambling backwards yelling “Mummy I’m sorry I didn’t mean to, Mummy I’m sorry.” Ainsley backs into a tree sobbing; Stiles can’t help but feel her heart break at the sight of her son.   
“Oh baby I know.” Stiles whispers with tears running down her, not caring that she had an audience Stiles forward on her knees getting as close as she can to Ainsley before he freaked out again.  
“Sweetie I know it’s not your fault and that you didn’t mean to hurt her. Hadley knows it as well, what freaked you out?” Stiles asks.  
“I smelt something I.... the wolf didn’t like it. I couldn’t stop the shift Mummy I’m sorry” Ainsley starts to became hysterical again, Stiles mind races processing the information and the many possibilities that could cause Ainsley to react so badly to a smell.

Stiles starts to panic she feels a hand on her shoulder that causes the panic to subside, she looks up to find Derek on his knees behind her looking at her worried.  
“What would cause him to react like that?” Stiles asks Derek.  
“Wolfsbane that is the only thing I can think of.” Derek said frowning.  
“Who? How?” Stiles asks looking up at him in shock.   
“I don’t know Stiles, do you have any enemies?” Derek asks.  
Stiles snapped back to reality her mind cleared, fear started to set in.  
“If you think you are turning this around on me to get the twins your dead wrong!” Stiles yells jumping up on the feet, Derek fallows suit eyes glowing red as he got to his feet.  
“That’s not what I said! And they are my kids I should be able to see them but I don’t plan on taking them away from their mother. What type of person do you think I am?”  
“I think you’re the type of person to make a girl fall in love with you, have sex with then tell her it was nothing when she finds you in bed with another woman.” Stiles yells poking Derek in the chest as she rants.

Derek’s wolf breaks free causing him to leap at Stiles, he knocked her on the ground as he lounged for her throat she rolled them putting Derek under. Stiles puts her hand palm face down on Derek chest her eyes flash green as her power build inside her. “If you want to act like an animal you can be one.” She whispers to Derek.  
Derek eyes go wide as he felt his inside start to move and his bones break. The pack watches as there alpha is turned into a wolf in front of them. Once the pain stops Derek try’s to stand stumbling as he gets use to having four legs, Derek feels fear sweep through him as he process what has happened.

The pack senses their alpha’s fear and they start growling at Stiles their eyes flashing.  
“Stop! He can shift back if he figures out how to be more human than wolf, if you attack me I will do what I did to him to you I promise that.” Stiles says as she stands facing them.  
“Why would you do this Stiles?” Erica asks as she moves forward.  
“I have spent a lot of time on the other side of your claws, it’s time you learnt what that felt, it’s time that you learn to control your wolf and be more human again.”


	9. It's time to go home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is only so much Stiles can take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for commenting I love reading them.

Stiles turns around picking up Ainsley and she edges her way around the pack towards her dad how had just arrived. “It’s time to go dad.” She says as she walks backwards not giving the pack a chance to sneak up on her. The sheriff took Ainsley from her arms and walked in front of her, once they were far enough away Stiles turned around to walk beside her dad.  
“Want to tell me what happened back there, by the time I arrived the pack looked like they were ready to kill you.” The Sheriff asks as he heads for her car.

“I made a mistake coming back here I should have left well enough alone. I’m sorry dad I know you wanted us here for the wedding but I think it’s safer for the kids and I to go home.” Stiles stands beside her car looking at her dad, cataloguing every inch of him to memory.  
“Stiles.... I know being back has been rough but you expected that, surly you can stay a little longer I get married at the end of the week.” The Sheriff look absolutely heartbroken which made Stiles feel guilty.  
“Don’t you think I want to be there dad? I want to be able to come home but I can’t! We have only been here a couple of days and my daughter is in hospital, my son has no control over his shift and I’m tired of constantly being on alert I thought being here would make things easier. I thought surly being home means I can have some help looking out for the twins but they have been in more danger here. I won’t risk the physical and mental well being, and you shouldn’t ask me to.”Stiles ripped open her car door.  
“Stiles wait! You’re right I’m sorry, forgive me please.” Stiles looked to her dad and saw an ashamed heartbroken man, Stiles has never seen her dad like this not even when his wife died and he turned to the bottle for comfort.  
“It’s okay dad but this town it’s poison, it’s slowly killing you all over you if you’re smart you would get out why you still can. Once Hadley is discharged we will be leaving, I’m sorry.” With that stiles got in her car to head home one last time.

Stiles pulled into the driveway she looked in the mirror to the back seat and saw Ainsley looking completely miserable. “Mummy is it my fault that you and pop are sad?” Ainsley asks with tears in his eyes.  
“No sweetie Mummy thought it would be okay to come back here but I was wrong and I am so sorry that you and Hadley got hurt. It’s time for us to go home, can you get dressed and pack your bag while Mummy has a shower then we will go get Hadley Okay?” Stiles watches Ainsley until he nods, then she gets them out of the car and inside.  
Stiles finishes her shower and starts packing her things when Ainsley comes into the room. “I finished packing my bag and Hadley’s.”   
“Oh thank you sweet heart, come here and give Mummy a cuddle.” Stiles kneels on the floor with her arms open wide, Ainsley runs into them sobbing Stile starts rocking them side to side humming while she lets him cry it out. 

They get to the hospital an hour later Stiles finds Hadley quickly relived to see Melissa still there. Hadley lay on the hospital be fast asleep her arm all bandaged up.  
“Hey” Stiles whispers to Melissa, Melissa looks over to her and gives Stiles a relived smile.  
“Hey the Doctor said she would be okay, she got stitches in her arm but other that she is fine. You can discharge her whenever you like.” Melissa whispers back standing up from the chair she had been sitting in.  
“I’ll discharge her now.” Stiles starts to move towards the door.  
“Wait I’ll get the discharge papers you stay with her.” Melissa left the room closing the door as she goes.  
Stiles moves over to the bed holding Ainsley’s hand, with the other hand she brushes Hadley’s hair out of her face causing Hadley to stir. As she came to Stiles grabbed her hand giving it a light squeeze, “Mummy?” Hadley mumbles confused.  
“Yes sweetie it’s me. It’s time we went home princess.” Stiles says as she smiles down at her daughter.  
“Okay Mummy.” Hadley says as she clings to her mothers hand.


	10. Allison?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When shit hits the fan and the truth comes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to come together guys I'm so excited. Thanks for the kudos and the comments, if it wasn't for you guys the story wouldn't have came this far. this is when things start to make sense.

Stiles woke up to find herself tied to a chair, she looks around the room she’s in and finds Hadley in the corner with her hands tied still passed out. “Hadley! Wake up! Please wake up.” Stiles yelled as she struggled to break free.  
“Mama?” She hears behind her, as she turns around she sees Ainsley hang from the ceiling. He had wires all over him connected to a generator, “Oh no please no Ainsley!” Stiles whispered.  
“Mummy it hurts” Ainsley sobbed.  
“I know sweetie but you will be okay. Do you remember anything?” Stiles asked trying to calm him down.  
“No Mummy, what happened?” He cried.  
“I don’t know Sweetie but I will figure it out. We went back to pops to and pack our thing, we went to the hospital. We saw Hadley...we......what did we do?” Stiles tried to think back as far as she could.

“We had to have been drugged.” Stiles mumbles to herself trying to recall her memory. Stiles hears foot step as the steps get closer to the room, she panics trying to summon her magic. The door opened to show Allison Argent “Your eyes really do turn green.”  
“Allison? Why?”   
“Are you seriously asking me why” Allison yelled “Peter killed my aunt I was going to let that slide but Derek killed my mum, and Scott killed my granddad. They ruined my father his reputation his career his life” Allison started passing the room.  
“Allison all of that was years ago, why now?”  
“This has been in motion for years but you kept screwing it up, I had to get you out of the picture. So I had a witch spell Derek and for you to find them, I knew you weren’t stable that it wouldn’t take much for you to committee suicide you just need a push. That would cause the cracks in the pack to widen but you left town instead, I was going to track you down and have you killed but your dad said you wouldn’t be back and you didn’t came back so I left you alone.”  
“We were leaving town if that's what you want just let us go.” Stiles pleaded.

“No you won’t be leaving you almost ruined it all when you told the pack, why you left eventually they will start looking into and then it will point back to me. I won’t let it get that far after your little show down with Derek it won’t be hard for them to believe you came looking for you and killed you and when they tried to stop him he killed them also. Then the Sheriff a distraught father hunted him down and killed him, it will just keep spiralling until every last one of you is dead.”  
“You..... you’re a psychopath and stupid if you think you won’t be caught.”  
Allison walked in front of Stiles crouching down to look her in the eye. “But how is going to find out everyone thinks you left town so there not looking for you and you can’t help yourself the ropes your bound with are made with mistletoe. You will be dead long before anyone looks for you.” Allison walks out of the room while three of her goons come in with some not so nice looking weapons.

One walks over to the generator turning it up cause Ainsley to scream in agony. “Wouldn’t want him getting lose.” Said the asshole in front of her, he had a scar running down his face.   
“Please he is only five.” Stile sobbed as she watched her son wither and shriek in pain. Scar face hit her across the face splitting her lip, she watched in terror as the generator guy picked up a bat with spikes all over it and started walking towards Ainsley.  
Stiles started screaming and cursing them her power fought to be free, then she felt a sharp pain ran down her chest she looked down to find Scar face had imbedded a knife in her chest and was pulling down. “Let’s find out what’s inside ya witch.” He says as he smirked at her.  
Feeling blackness start to creep in she looks over at Hadley, and finds her still pasted out but the third man is on his knees beside her getting all sorts of knives out. The last thing she sees and hears before the blackness finally takes over is the men cutting Hadley and her screams, Stiles yells in her mind for someone the help no longer being able to open her mouth to yell then it all goes black.


	11. Protect them

Stiles comes to and fines the room there in completely destroyed and the three man dead. The generator guy had his scull smashed in, scar face was stabbed with one of his own knife and Hadley attacker was pinned to the wall by a piece of wood.   
Stiles found she wasn’t bound to the chair anymore, with the knife in her chest she eased her way on to the floor slowly moving her way to the generator. Once she shuts it off she moves over to Hadley just making it over to her before passing out again. 

Stiles woke to Ainsley yelling “Mummy! Hadley!”  
“Ainsley” she gasped the knife in her chest making it hard to breath the pain unbearable. Stiles looked over to him still strange up but no longer being electrocuted. “Ainsley I need you to get down and get help.”  
Ainsley tried pulling his hands apart but not having any success.  
“I can’t Mummy I.....I’m not strong enough.” He sobbed  
“Yes sweetie you are, you need to use your wolf’s strength.” Stiles watched as he struggled, she sees his eyes flash and his claws come through cutting the rope above him. Stiles sighs in relief as Ainsley drops to the floor, Ainsley ran over to her and Hadley.   
“Sweetie I need you to get help, ran as fast as you can don’t stop for anything.”  
“But Mummy what about you?”  
“I will be okay but I need you to get help. Please Ainsley we need help you’re the only one that can go.” Stiles begged.  
“Okay Mummy I’ll be back” Stiles watched Ainsley ran through a hole in the wall.   
“Please let him be safe.” Stiles whispered before she passes out again. 

The next time she comes to she finds Allison in the room staring at her. “How?” Allison asks “You were bound in mistletoe the werewolf was hooked up to a generator.”  
Stiles laughs at the confusion on Allison’s face “I’m a witch who slept with a werewolf, I had twins one is a known werewolf and the other is what?”   
Realisation dawned on Allison “She’s a witch.”  
“Bingo and guess what Allison.”Stiles smirked.  
“What?”  
“I’m not tied up anymore.” Stiles chuckled; Allison frowned not understanding Stiles took great delight in watching her figure it out. Once she realized Stiles watched as fear swept through Allison’s eye, Allison made a run for the door. Allison was slammed to a stop by an invisible barrier, Stiles laughed so hard she started coughing up blood.  
“Stiles please you have to understand.” Allison begged cowering in the corner.

“I do understand Allison you are just like the rest of your family.” Stiles said as she forces herself to sit up, she hears growling looking over at the hole in the wall to see the pack coming through with a human Derek in the lead. As he steps towards Allison Stiles yells out “Stop she’s mine.” Derek looked to her and nodded.  
“Stiles please you can’t kill me please.”  
“You were willing to kill my innocent children for your revenge but know it’s your turn you beg. You are truly pathetic I will Enjoy watching you die, you deserve to feel the pain of everyone your family has every killed.” With that Stiles eyes flashed green and Allison fell to her knees on the ground her mouth open in a silent scream then she fell to the ground dead. All the wolves’ eyes flashing when her heart stopped, Derek came over kneeling beside Hadley.

“How?” Scott asked as he stared at Allison’s body.  
“She felt the pain of her family’s sins but when the corner does his autopsy he will find she died of a tragic heart attack.” Stiles gasped coughing on blood. “How did you change back?” She asked Derek.  
“I know love and pain and grief, I’m sorry I attacked you.” Derek said as he lend over Hadley to brush Stiles hair from her face.  
“If I don’t make it please look after them.” Stiles begged as she choked on her own blood “I’m sorry about the witch, about the curse, ab...about a lot of things.”  
“No Stiles I’m the one that screwed up I should apologise, you’re going to be okay and you’re going to raise those kids yourself.” Derek said as he started to cry.  
“Am I really your mate?” Stiles asks drawing in a her breathe the last thing she saw was Derek nodding.


	12. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles awakes to find she's not dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the kudos and lovely comments.

Stiles woke to this constant beeping to find she was in the hospital very much alive by the pain she was feeling. Looking around the room she found Hadley and Ainsley asleep on a hospital bed beside hers and Derek asleep on a chair between the beds.  
Stiles tried to move cause excruciating pain in her chest causing to gasp, waking Derek up. Derek stood moving to stand beside her bed he lent over her pushing a button on the side calling for a nurse, as they waited Derek ran his fingers through her hair as he stared into her eyes.   
“Oh you’re awake.” A nurse said breaking the moment between Stiles and Derek, the nurse walked her way over to Stiles checking the machines around Stiles making some notes on Stiles chart. “How are you feeling sweetie?” The nursed asked.  
“Sore very sore.” Stiles said   
“Okay I’ll go get the doctor so he can look you over and get you something for the pain.” The nursed.

“How are the kids?” Stiles asked looking over at the asleep together.  
“Their fine Hadley had a deep cut on her stomach but they stitched it up, their mostly worried about you. You’ve been out of it for two days.” Derek said.   
“What happen? Did Ainsley get to you?” Stiles asked staring at her little boy.  
“No your magic was calling me it’s what turned me back the pack followed as I ran to you. Ainsley went to your dad he showed up just as you past out.”   
“My magic didn’t turn back you had to turn back on your own.” Stiles frowned.  
“The feel of your magic knowing you were in trouble, the grief and pain at the thought of losing you is what turned me back. I have lost so many loved ones I couldn’t lose you guys as well; I wouldn’t be able to recover from that.” Derek looked over to the twins’ not meeting Stiles eye. Stiles opened her mouth to say something when the doctor walked in. 

“Miss Stilinski it’s nice to see you awake, I was told you were in some pain. The nurses are going to set up a morphine machine that you can control yourself, but in the mean time I need to examine you and run some tests. I’m also going to send you for an MRI just to see if everything is okay and healing, you were very lucky that knife just missed all the important stuff. Mr Hale you will need to stay with the children we will have Miss Stilinski back as soon as possible.”  
Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand before they wheeled her out “I’ll be okay you stay with them make sure their okay.” Derek nodded giving Stiles hand a squeeze before releasing it.  
Stiles went into a trance like state not paying much attention to the doctor as she assessed her magic and wound, feeling her magic move around the wound prodding at it healing it she let out a sigh. “I’m going to be okay.” She mumbled as she smiled, once the doctor was done and they were moving her back to her room she feel a sleep.


	13. Trees for the dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles goes to the new hale house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting excited it's time to see if they can be a family or not.

Stiles was just released from hospital and was head over to Derek’s to see the kids. Due to the fact Stiles had to stay in hospital for two weeks and her dad had to work Derek and her dad had being taking turns with having the kids.  
Stiles pulled up to where the old Hale house use to be to find trees planted there instead, Stiles got out of the rental car and walk around them noticing that each tree had a name carved in it. There was a tree for everyone how had died, Stiles felt tears running down her face when she got to Talia’s she sat down staring up at it as she cried.

Stiles magic flowed into the ground beneath her feeling the sorrow and grief the clings to the earth. Stiles heard footsteps behind her turning around she found Derek and the twins’, at the sight of their mother crying the rush to her cuddling into her side.  
“What’s wrong Mummy” Ainsley asked looking concerned, Stiles looked to Hadley if Stiles felt this so would Hadley with her awaken powers and sure enough Hadley was crying also.  
“There is a lot of memory’s here is all sweetie.” Stiles said as she looked to Derek, seeing the hurt, pain and grief that’s inside him. Stiles stood and walked over to him once she was standing in front of him she could see the tears in his eyes. Stiles wrapped her arms around his waist giving him as much comfort as possible, he tensed for a moment before relaxing and wrapping his arms around her burying his head in her neck as he sobbed.  
The twins came over and wrapped their arms around their parents. Stiles closed her eyes enjoying the moment of comfort and family. Once Stiles felt Derek stop crying she held on to him for another minute before stepping back, whipping her face with the sleeve of her shirt. She looked up at Derek to find him staring at her; she gave him a small smile that he returned. 

Clearing her throat Stiles said “So I hear you built a new place.”  
“Yeah it’s this way.” Derek said his voice rough from crying. Derek grabbed Hadley’s hand turning and walking in the direction of the house Stiles assumes as she followed. Five minutes into the walk Hadley started getting tired without saying a word Derek swang her on to his back giving Hadley a piggy back ride, Hadley giggled and cuddled in laying her head on his shoulder Hadley fell asleep.  
Ten minutes later the new house came into view, the house was made out of grey stone with a front porch. Stiles gasped as she looked at the house. “Derek it’s beautiful, did you design is yourself?”  
Stiles watched as his ears turned red, “I kept a lot of the layout the same as the old house but I had it built with stone instead of wood. I also made sure there were more exits and no basement, I am going to build a shed to be the work out/ training room.”   
Stiles gapped in awe as they walked through the house, from the foyer to their right was a beautiful stair case to the left was an archway that lead to the lounge room and ahead of them was another archway that lead to the kitchen and of that a formal that sat ten.

Stiles stood in the kitchen smiling “I want to marry this kitchen.” Stiles said as she moved around the kitchen checking out everything. Derek chuckled as he watched her move around.   
“The fridge is fully stocked if you want to make lunch; I remember that you liked to cook. I’m going to go out back with the twins to play.” Derek said, leaving Stiles alone in the kitchen.  
As Stiles moved around making lunch she looked out the window to the back yard to see the kids and Derek playing tag. Stiles started to tear up at the sight; Stiles finished making lunch and was putting it on the table when Hadley and Ainsley ran through the house.  
“Don’t run in the house! Please go was your hands.” Stiles called out, Derek walked into the room “You too.” Stiles smirked at him.  
“Yes Ma’am.” Derek chuckled following the twins to the bathroom


	14. What to do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A father want's revenge and Stiles loses control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys   
> I hope you like it I wasn't a big fan on how it turned out. We are getting close to the end.

Derek and Stiles sat on the front veranda in the afternoon sun watching the twins play. “What were they like growing up?” Derek asked staring out at the kids running around.  
“Ainsley was always moving he was walking by 7 months but Hadley is the one you had to watch she all way figured things out to quickly.” Stiles and Derek chucked, Stiles turned so she was facing Derek with her feet curled under her. 

They spent the afternoon talking it wasn’t until Stiles felt a chill that she notices the time. Looking to yard Stiles couldn’t see the twins’ feeling panic sweep through her, Stiles jumped to her feet walking down the stairs yelling “Hadley! Ainsley!”  
“I can hear them around back.” Derek said as he moved his way around the house.  
Stiles ran around needing see the twins for herself, she skidded to a stop when she saw Ainsley knocked out and Hadley tied to a tree that Chris Argent was standing next to.

Stiles watched as Chris took a knife to Hadley’s throat, Stiles felt Derek shift behind her.   
“You killed my daughter and now I will kill yours.” Chris said as he cuts Hadley’s throat.  
“No!” Stiles yelled as she ran for Hadley, Derek sprinting in front of her taking Chris out.   
Stiles dropped to the ground beside Hadley, “No! No! Hadley! Hadley wake up!” Stiles screamed grabbing Hadley’s body Stiles pulls her on to her lap cradling her as she rocked back and forth sobbing and screaming.  
Stiles magic start spin around her and Hadley putting them inside a tornado, Stiles felt her control snap causing her to black out.  
Stiles woke to the taste of blood in her mouth, Derek standing over her with Hadley in his arms. “Th....There i..is a...a hea....heart beat.” Derek sobbed.

Stiles sat up “What?” Derek knelt down beside Stiles he grabbed her hand putting it on Hadley’s chest. Stiles felt it pulse beneath her hand “Oh god Hadley.” Stiles cried as she laughed pulling Hadley out of Derek’s arms onto her lap. Stiles stroked Hadley’s hair as she rocked back and forth laughing as she felt Hadley breath.  
Hadley woke with a gasp clinging herself to her mum as she felt around on her throat. “Mummy?” Hadley cried.  
“Shh princess you’re going to be okay.” Stiles said soothing Hadley.  
“How? How did you save her?” Derek asked staring at Stiles in wonder.  
“I don’t know I don’t care, I’m just glad she is alive. How’s Ainsley?” Stiles said looking over to where Ainsley still lay on the ground.  
“He will be okay a sore head but that’s it. Why don’t you take Hadley inside I’ll bring Ainsley you need to shower you’re covered in blood.”  
Stiles nodded as she stood up with Hadley in her arms she walked with Derek over to Ainsley, waited for him to pick Ainsley up before heading inside together. Once Derek had put Ainsley and Hadley down in one of the rooms he led Stiles into his.   
“Wear whatever you want of mine the shower is through there, while you are showering I will dispose of Argent’s body. The pack will be around soon they would of felt my distress through the pack bonds, I sent them a message telling to come round later that everything was fine while I was waiting for you to wake up.” Derek said.

“Derek wait!” Stiles called making Derek turn to look at her. “Thank you.”Stiles said, Derek nodded and left leaving Stiles with her own thoughts.   
Once in the shower Stiles started thinking about things, wondering how she was going to make it all right.  
“What am I going to do?” Stiles said as she lent her head against the tiled wall. Stiles felt her magic wake inside bringing her a vision.

Stiles sat on a picnic blanket in front of the new Hale house with a big pregnant belly and a two year old beside her, she watched as the two year old played with the grass as the twin play with friends in the trees.  
“What are you think about?” A voice behind her said, turning to find Derek smiling down at her.  
“Not thinking just taking it all in.” Stiles said as she turned back to watch the kids play. Derek sat down behind her rapping his arms around her.  
“I’m glad you decided to stay.” Derek whispered in her ear making her smile.  
“So am I.” Stiles said as she turned and kissed him.


	15. Time to face the music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack as arrived and they want to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys that you didn't get an update yesterday but I was really busy. I think this story only has a couple more chapters till it's finished. I hope you like it

Stiles came back to herself in the shower, smiling feeling giddy with happiness. After she got dressed Stiles checked on the twins to find them both sleeping, Stiles kissed them on the forehead and left. Stiles was skipping down the hallway when she ran into someone, “Sorry.” Stiles said as she looked up to find she had ran into Aiden.

“Aiden sorry didn’t see you there.”  
“Obviously the rest of the pack is down stairs with Derek, they want to talk to you.” Aiden said as he turned round and walked down the stairs.  
“Nice to see you to Aiden, How have you been?” Stiles whispered to herself knowing that he could hear every word she said.  
Stiles walked into the lounge room to find the pack staring at her.

“Umm hi?” Stiles said moving towards Derek who was seated on the one of the lounges.  
“Stiles we need to have a talk.” Lydia said all business.   
“Okay what do you want to talk about?” Stiles said trying to be friendly knowing the last few times the pack was together things didn’t go to well.  
“I want to know what you are going to do now that the twins are staying here.” Erica asked smirking looking all too smug. Stiles felt her magic rise with the threat that they were trying to take the kids off her. Stiles felt Derek shit beside her she looked over to him to find his eyes red as he stared Erica down. Once he looked over to Stiles she saw the panic in his face.

“St..Stiles I’m not taking the kids from you or making you stay here, all I want is to be a part of their lives.” Derek’s eyes pleaded at her making her calm down. Stiles sat beside him grabbing his hand and squeezing it.  
“I don’t know what we are doing wether we are staying or going but I can promise you that, you will be a part of their lives. I couldn’t keep you a part now that you guys know each other. Ainsley needs a pack and I would prefer it to be his dad’s pack.” Stiles said as she stared him in the eye.  
“How did you bring Hadley back to life?” Lydia interpreted.

“Umm I don’t know I lost control and blacked out, my magic is centred around belief and nature so if I had to guess it would be that when I blacked out my last thought was that it was not true and so when I woke up it wasn’t. With the balance of nature to bring one back to life one must die so my magic took Chris’s death and brought back Hadley.” The pack stared at Stiles in wonder.  
“It sounds like your magic has a mind of its own.” Lydia stated staring intently at Stiles like she could figure it out the closer she looked at it.  
“In a way it does my magic is part of me, it is me and so it works at times on its own to protect me and the kids. It’s hard to explain but unless you’re a threat to me or the kids, you have nothing to fear.” Stiles said.

“What’s going to happen between you and Derek? You now know about the witch so does that change things?” Scott asked   
“Of course it changes things Scottie but I have two kids to think about first, and I have some healing to do just because Derek wasn’t in control when it all happened doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt.” Stiles said as she looked at Derek him nodding his head, looking sad but hopeful.


	16. The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finished I'm so happy and sad at the same time. Tell me what you think, I love reading your comments and kudos. I appreciate writers so much more after writing this, I didn't realise how hard it was to write a story . So I wanted to thank all the writers out their.

The twins woke up and came down stairs playing with the pack, while Stiles was in the kitchen cooking dinner watching on. Once the twins were feed and back in bed, Stiles pulled the pack back into the lounge room.  
“I just wanted to say that I am sorry, I can’t go back and change the past what’s done is done. I’ll understand if you don’t except the apology but I will warn you if anything happens to those kids because of any of you, what I did to Allison will look like paradise in comparison.” Stiles said making sure to look each one of them in the eye.

“We get it you’re the big scary mama. I for one except your apology but you will have to do some making up for all the years you have been gone batman.” Erica smirked.  
“Of course I don’t expect anything less cat women.” Stiles laughed.

“You know I’m going to need help planning my wedding.” Scott smiled looking like the adorable puppy he was.  
“And how else would be better than me.” Stiles smiled.

“I think it’s time we left but I’ll think about what you said Stiles. Goodnight.” Lydia said leaving with Aiden and Ethan, the others all saying their goodbye also and taking their leave.

Stile frowned at the now empty room, “I think Lydia took the hardest when you felt.” Derek said standing in the door way to the lounge room. “She will come around just give her some time.”  
Stiles gave him a weak smile before sighing laying her head against the back of the lounge she closed her eyes.  
“Are you going back to your dad’s or do you want to stay here?” Derek asked nervously.  
Stiles thought back to her vision smiling she opened her eyes and looked at him “Staying I’m staying.” 

 

Years later  
Stiles waddled around the kitchen getting dinner ready for the pack, she was pregnant with her and Derek’s four child. Hadley and Ainsley were now eight and Harper was two, Stiles couldn’t believe how their family had grown or how the pack had grown.

Erica and Boyd have a little three year old girl named Eva and they were now expecting another little girl. Scott and Isaac married a year ago and were now looking in to adopting. Lydia and Aiden had just found out that they were expecting triplets, Lydia had kicked Aiden out of the house when she found out that was over a month ago he was still sleeping at the den. Ethan had decided to travel and he fell in love with someone in London, everyone was surprised to find out it was Jackson Stiles may have laughed at that.

“Stiles! Are you listening to me?” Derek yelled, startling Stiles out of her thoughts.  
“Sorry.” Stiles cried she didn’t like making Derek made but ever since she got pregnant she started crying whenever he was upset even if she wasn’t the one to do it.   
“Hey no it’s okay I’m sorry I shouldn’t have yelled.” Derek said as he pulled Stiles into his arms, cuddling her against his chest.  
“It’s okay I cry at a drop of a hat these days I hate it. I was thinking we could call the baby August.” Stiles said wiping her face on Derek’s shirt causing Derek to laugh at her.  
“August Dean Stilinski-Hale I like it.” Derek said smiling down at Stiles.


End file.
